


A Pancake Extravaganza

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A pancake extravaganza, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, if you would, lots and lots of pancakes, stress cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Theo stress cooks. Liam finds this adorable.





	A Pancake Extravaganza

If there was one thing that Liam had learnt after three months living with Theo, it was that he stress cooks. Now, he'd heard of stress baking before, but Theo was a self-proclaimed terrible baker, but actually pretty good at everything else when it came to the kitchen. He’d had the great fortune of finding this out when Theo outdid himself with an eight course meal one night for them (and Liam's mother, Jenna) after Theo found out he would have to repeat his senior year, which put him in a lot of the same classes as Liam.

It was this tendency that led to Liam's complete lack of surprise when he arrived home late from lacrosse practice one night to find every available surface in the kitchen covered in stacks of pancakes with Theo in the centre of it all, looking at the empty carton of eggs as though it had caused him particular offence. It was quite an endearing sight actually, and one that immediately set a tiny smile curling Liam’s lips as he crossed over the threshold.

"Liam, the universe has caused me great offence today," Theo finally said with total seriousness, though he was still glaring at the carton. At least he had noticed that Liam had actually entered the kitchen, which was saying something because usually when he was in a mood like this he had a completely one-track mind.

"And what offence would this be?" he finally asked as he sidled up to one of the stacks that had maple syrup on, his stomach growling as he dragged his finger through it and stuck it in his mouth.

"You defiling my pancakes," Theo huffed as Liam turned back around, mouth bulging from the pancake he'd rammed in there just before doing so.

Theo raised an eyebrow, the barest hint of a smirk curling just one corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. Liam swallowed audibly, choked, thumped his fist on his chest a few times and tried to smooth the sheepish expression from his face before he saw it, though judging by Theo's widening smirk it hadn't exactly worked.

"Really, though," Liam tried to distract his attention from the epic fail that was his very existence. "You haven't cooked so much in ages. I think the last time was when you hit that cat with your truck when it ran out into the middle of the road."

"I got fired," Theo sighed, leaning back against the edge of the kitchen table. "Apparently some dick has been stealing from the cash registers and I got the blame because some kid claimed they saw me sneaking around the back rooms. I used the last of my pay cheque to buy ingredients for this," he finished, sweeping his arm around to encompass the pancake extravaganza that their kitchen had become.

"That... sucks," Liam shook his head, unable to come up with words more appropriate to describe the situation that Theo had found himself in. "But..."

"But?" Theo prompted, eyebrow arching once more.

"I'll see you more now," Liam murmured in the softest voice possible, feeling the flush as it rose up his neck and cheeks.

"You saw me plenty before," Theo frowned, momentarily, standing up straighter as he took an uncertain step towards Liam.

And sure, that was true enough. They saw each other in the morning and Theo always drove him to school and they'd meet up for lunch and sit near each other in the classes they shared. After it was lacrosse practice for Liam and work at the auto repair shop for Theo and they wouldn't see each other until around 9 when Theo got home and was too tired to do anything more than fall on Liam with a bowl of popcorn and a groan only to fall asleep watching whatever was on TV at the time.

In short, they saw each other more than Liam saw most people in his life, but he missed spending time with Theo properly, when they were both awake enough to actually appreciate it. And he missed the sex. Yeah, the sex was pretty good, and a big part of his sudden guilt-ridden relief that Theo had lost his job.

"Not enough," Liam eventually summed up the complicated swirl of emotions threatening to spill out of him in just those two words, but judging by the way Theo smiled then, genuine and with the briefest flash of teeth, it was enough.

"You're being awfully mellow today," he laughed, stepping closer still until there were barely a few inches between them, so close Liam could feel the warmth emanating from him and his breath on his cheek. "You do realise that I'm going to have to find a new job, right?"

"Mum would be perfectly understanding and she hates the fact that you insist on paying board anyway," Liam protested, barely holding back the whine that threatened to escape from his throat. “So you don’t.”

Theo ignored him completely, instead sliding his hands up Liam's chest and around his shoulders, blunt, human fingernails scraping at the nape of his neck in just the way he knew he liked. Then he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"You smell like sweat, and though usually I'd appreciate this greatly, it's getting kind of stale," he sighed, though made no move to step back and away from him. “You should shower.”

"Join me?" Liam prompted, eyes wide and hopeful, which only made Theo laugh. "Oh come on, you've got out all your murderous tendencies with the bloody pancakes, and it's been ages since-"

"I never said no, pup," he laughed again before leaning closer, and just when Liam finally thought he was going to kiss him he veered off to the right, dragging his tongue across the corner of his lip and down his chin.

"Wh- _dude_!" he hissed, which reminded him instantly of something Stiles would come out with and almost immediately ruined the mood.

Sometimes he really hated his mind, especially in moments like these.

"You had syrup just there," Theo grinned, pressing a short kiss to his neck which brought the mood straight back when he grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin just before pulling away. "It was driving me crazy."

Then he did step away, dropping his arms away from Liam as he headed towards the door, though he did turn back just before he disappeared around the edge of the frame.

"Well, Littlewolf? I thought I was promised a shower with yours truly."

"Yes!" Liam said, a little too loudly, scrambling to follow Theo upstairs to his bathroom, and if he took a pancake to go then nobody could really blame him. Theo was an excellent cook after all.


End file.
